Heretofore, hand-operated fluid dispensers, such as employed in small wineries, were attention intensive, inefficient, and highly subject to accidents and errors. Typically the bottles were filled one at a time using a hand operated fill nozzle at the end of a fill hose. The operator was required to monitor the rising level of the wine in each bottle, and shut-off the fill nozzle at the correct level. Underfills and overfills were common. Occasionally an overflow out the top of the bottle would splash onto the operator and over the work station.